narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Sharingan policy
This policy deals with the use of the Sharingan dōjutsu on the wiki. This policy was created by User:Zerefblack1 to combat the future overrun of the Sharingan. Overview I will try not to be so strict about the rules here on our grand wikia. Anyhow,I will still have to make the rules which many of you may not like. Like with the Rinnegan which requires the Sage's approval, the Sharingan will from now on require my approval, and my approval may only be given to a character who fulfills the following conditions. While I'll be strict in handing out the Sharingan due to its past overuse and various other reasons, I'll be quite abit more lenient with the Sharingan than Sage is with the Rinnegan. Though I am certainly not the person who will give it you so easily, you have to earn it. Allow me to enlighten you all with the actual rules. 1. The very fist condition is that you cannot I repeat "cannot" add the Sharingan to any of your characters without permission. I am the only one who can give you the Sharingan, of course if you fail to impress me you can go to the sage for consideration however again to give you the sharingan it will require both of us to vote for you. 2. The second condition is that you make me fully aware of the implications of the Sharingan, its role in your characters life. In addition to how exactly he/she first acquired it, I require a detailed background for any character who hopes to attain the Sharingan. It was originally described as a rare bloodline, and while the series haven't devoted a whole lot of effort into following this claim, this will nonetheless be the assumption I make for this fanon. These backgrounds will be set in stone once they're used to apply for the Sharingan, and changing them in an significant way which alters the contents of that background will result in the Sharingan being revoked with immediate effect. If you wish to change the background of the character, yet retain the Sharingan, you must reapply for it with the new background. Characters whom "survived" the Uchiha Massacre will be subjected to particular scrutiny. 3. The third one is quite tricky, now just any person who came out of nowhere can't ask for the Sharingan, you will need to be a part of this wikia for at least 2 months and have at least 1,000 edits. Also you must have a clean background, anyone who was charged with serious issues such as plagiarism or sockpuppetry will be rejected, no matter how many times they apply unless any other kage supports you. However, anyone with decent background and at least a thousand edits on our sister site will be declared eligible as well. 4. The forth condition is that I'm made aware that you can use it properly, both in a story and in a roleplay. This includes showing decent skill with most of its various properties and innate abilities, if I am to award the character the Sharingan, I need to know that the user is serious about it and is capable of properly utilizing it both in-story and in a roleplay as necessary, all with a good degree of skill. This is to ensure that the characters who do get it actually deserve it. You must also create your own techniques, such as the Genjutsu: Sharingan that is a basis, you must create the actual genjutsu yourself. 5. When asking for the Sharingan you will post a message on my wall titled Characters Name Here; Request for Sharingan. In the actual message you will link to me the character you wish for me to give the Sharingan to, and a very detailed story about how you awoken the Sharingan. Also I want to know your motivations for wanting the Sharingan in the first place, as well as just general information about what purpose it would serve for your character, this is to allow me quite abit of insight. Based upon these points, I'll decide whether or not to approve of a certain character having the Sharingan. The Sharingan will be approved or disapproved at my discretion, and I may or may not require more or less from a person based upon other factors. You're only allowed to make three character with the Sharingan, I will not grant more than three to a single user. Also all Sharingan users who were made before this policy took place will be grandfathered in, meaning they will not be deleted. However they will lose their abilities. However, unlike the Rinnegan I won't be the one who would choose your ability with the mirror eye, it would be you. ''' Application Form Also do not write the questions in the message just the answers, number each answer so the first one will have a 1. before it. Title of Message: Characters Name Here; Request for Sharingan Applying character: (LINK) How will your character awaken this dōjutsu?:(Must be a detailed story) How do they meet canon requirements?: Briefly but in detail explain what the Sharingan will do for your character if approved: How will the character improve and utilize the Sharingan?: What is your complete reason for wanting the Sharingan?: Consequences * '''First Offense: Warning; User must remove the unapproved Sharingan and associated content from the character in question, or it will suffer deletion. * Second Offense: Warning; Deletion of Character or Article in possession of unapproved content. * Third Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. One week ban. * Fourth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. One month ban. * Fifth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. Absolute ban from Naruto-Fanon Central.